


死亡不過是長眠的兄弟

by wi1dmoon



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 設定混用影集版與小說版，或許主要是影集。篇名取自王爾德，〈快樂王子〉。其他一切都是不可言說。許久沒和我愛上同一個作品的好友說，「他強烈推薦天使先生吃看看Coffee Affogato」，嗯好喔XDDDDD所以這是寫給我心愛的 YAYA 的。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

老書店前那條窄街邊上的雙黃線在那輛保養良好的古董級賓利刷過轉角時自動自發地向後滾，收了起來，恰恰好空出一個足以停下一台賓利的空間。  
一旁騎著單車經過的巡警困惑地停下，在他架好單車準備走向街邊檢查他真的記得應該要有的雙黃線，之前，賓利流暢滑了進去，體態修長的男人跳下車，目光隔著墨鏡在巡警身上停了幾秒。

「午安。」

那男人率先說，聲音底層帶著一絲勾人的爽朗，巡警眨著眼，「天氣真好。」事關天氣的回應永遠不會錯（僅在英國），他在男人轉身走開前又急忙開口，「這位先生，這裡──」不能停車。巡警吞嚥了一下，視線邊緣，雙黃線乖乖待在和賓利留有一段距離的角落，絲毫沒有移動的打算，「可能是道路管理出了錯，我們會再派人來處理，但下次不能停車哦。」他的聲音漸低，那男人臉上的微笑不知為何帶著種憐憫，像是他正好比你多知道了那麼幾件事，不多，就幾件，可那幾件事你永遠沒機會懂。

「了解。」男人說，已經背轉過身，但還是抬起手隨意揮了揮，「Ciao。」

「呃、」巡警心裡有一角在提醒他他其實可以要求那人把車移開，畢竟這還是公有道路，雙黃線真的不該忘記畫到該畫的位置，他心想，而那男人站在那間連燈都沒開的昏暗老書店前，盯著玻璃門後貼著的紙條看了一小會兒，那紙條上似乎寫有「不是營業時間」之類的字樣，他回想剛才經過時瞥見的內容，但因為過於冗長所以他其實除了這之外什麼也想不起來。

巡警內心做為人民公僕的那部份，在看見男人逕自推門走進書店時敲起了小小的警鐘，這家老書店在這裡很久了，雖然他總是搞不清楚營業時間，也只對那位偶爾會從書堆中探出頭來的店主（白金色的短短鬈髮，色澤柔和的維多莉亞式長外套，和實在有些老氣的格紋領結差不多就是店主留給人的全部記憶）有遠遠打過幾次照面的薄弱印象，但似乎，店主就只有那麼一位……？

抱著懷疑之心，巡警還是幾步上前，在那男人的背影完全消失在隔著玻璃門能看見的距離之前敲了敲門，聲音很輕，男人卻迅速回過頭來，門再次被拉開像是只一眨眼之間發生的事，那人藏在墨鏡下的眼明明不可見卻彷彿帶著駭人的壓力，巡警吞了口口水，逼迫自己直起上身，「先生，這間書店──」

「警察啊大人，」男人的嘴唇上勾像是微笑，聲音壓得略低，滑順到幾乎顯得美麗，美麗卻詭異，反而讓他那過時浮誇到可疑的稱呼好像也沒那麼引人注意了，「我們今天休息哦，」他說，半靠著門似乎完全沒有再挪動一步的打算。

「店主似乎不在？」巡警沒有退縮，他回想著店名，「我是說斐爾先生。」

「他睡了。」男人微微咧開嘴的方式同時帶有冷酷的諷刺與柔和的溫情，在他臉上卻衝突得很協調，「謝謝大人關心，他一定會很高興的。」

這人真的太可疑了，巡警皺著眉，想要再問，心裡卻又有個聲音嘶嘶勸說， _不關你的事，人家很安全，好得很，我說你怎麼不去隔壁街上新開的飲料店買杯現在流行的珍珠奶茶呢？_ ，對店主的擔憂和對面前男人的疑慮不知為何就像碰到鴨子的水般一溜煙滑開，巡警不知不覺地點著頭，「沒事就好，」他半是恍惚半是掙扎地開口，「對了，隔壁街……」

「有賣珍珠奶茶的飲料店就在街口，綠色招牌那家，你走過去就會看見的，」男人貼心地說。

「你怎麼──好吧，謝謝。」巡警甩甩頭，抱著越來越微弱的疑慮和迅速膨脹起來的對甜食的渴望轉身走開，全沒注意到男人轉回書店後不久，店裡乍然亮起又消失的那一小片柔和金光。


	2. Chapter 2

「天使？」

門口那張休店宣言就算是以克羅里的眼光來看都會給出「失禮」這種評價，當然對惡魔來說，這其實也算是種誇獎，但對天使來說可能就不是那麼回事。

克羅里記得發生過類似的事，在很多年、和更多年前和更多更多年前。這種事不常發生，但原因總是相差不遠。  
他踅進昏暗的店內，室內缺乏燈光其實不影響他的視線，但他還是彈了個響指讓柔和的金光在室內奔閃了一圈，阿茲拉斐爾果然不在他慣常讀書的書桌前，這讓他多了一點點憂慮。克羅里先是快速探看空蕩蕩的小辦公室，然後閃身上了二樓，他預期（更多是希望）可以看見他的朋友抱著書本（總會是這樣的）待在那張他喜愛的躺椅上，最好還帶著他喜歡的紅酒和甜點，天使不睡眠，但發個呆倒是所在多有。克羅里的期待在確認二樓空無一人時落空，他狠狠瞪著那些堆滿矮桌的無辜書本，有一瞬想著 _你們最好就給我掉下幾本來_ ，但和天使同樣信守承諾的書籍全數乖乖待在桌上，展現身為天使愛書所應有的、對抗邪惡勢力的最大決心。

嘖。  
克羅里咂著舌，找不到阿茲拉斐爾讓他忍不住煩躁起來，也不是說他們平常總會膩在一起──當然他們都喜愛與彼此為伴，尤其是在那個失敗的世界末日之後，某些轉變也讓他們相處的時間與方式起了本質上的變化，但阿茲拉斐爾依然是那個熱衷沉進書堆、流連迷人的小餐館和美食與藝術之地、在不可能的困境裡將善意與希望帶給人們的天使阿茲拉斐爾；而克羅里也依然是那個興致勃勃觀看新奇有趣的人類娛樂，悠然從人類的惡念旁走過、盤旋在人類的創造力上空，將手伸進那些本該中性的造物，將其推向未受預期的小徑的惡魔克羅里。 _除了每件事都變了以外，一切依舊_ ，阿茲拉斐爾曾經這麼說，克羅里完全同意──，但像這樣消失？克羅里其實想不起上一次阿茲拉斐爾發作時是哪一年的事，在他驚覺好像真的已經許久沒有見到自己的朋友時，那間總是跟著天使的書店已經休息了好一陣子，那次克羅里最終是在……

在此時那段回憶突然變得有點搞笑，克羅里撇撇嘴，如果這次天使想要「安靜一下」……他想著有沒有什麼阿茲拉斐爾會想要待著的地方，慎重考慮著先回自己的公寓看看，或是那家阿茲拉斐爾近期特別喜歡的咖啡吧，然後，他聽見了書頁被風吹動的聲音。

哦這還真夠不可言說。  
克羅里在心裡嘀咕，不知第幾次懷疑上帝是否總在一角不懷好意地等著看他和阿茲拉斐爾的好戲（但仔細想想就會覺得那實在太毛骨悚然──就算是惡魔也無法忍受的那種毛骨悚然──所以他在這個念頭才剛上路就再次把它掐滅）。他在轉向書店朝內的那一塊區域時才意識之前他只看了所有平常阿茲拉斐爾喜歡待著的地方，而。

他的天使就在那裡，或許從他走進書店的好一陣子之前就已經在那，一身他平常外出的正式裝扮，領結、背心和外套甚至連那雙即使踏上地面也能維持整潔的牛津鞋都一絲不紊，阿茲拉斐爾就這樣蜷縮起身體，側躺在幾乎可說專屬於克羅里的那張長沙發上，一手鬆鬆搭在微微曲起的膝蓋外緣，另一手漫不經心地落在翻開的書頁邊角。更旁邊一些，一眼掃過大概全屬於同一位作者的另外幾本書隨意散放成一攤零亂，被喜愛的書本包圍的天使罕見地沒有表情，灰藍的眼掩在半闔的眼簾下陰鬱宛如暴風肆虐的天空。

「唔。」不是沒看過阿茲拉斐爾蜷成一團沮喪，但這一次卻好像比之前的任何一次都更讓克羅里有種說不出來的難受，他把這歸究為他好長一段時間以來已經太習慣看到阿茲拉斐爾的笑容（以及其他某些他從沒想過會看見的表情），理所當然地忽視了自己心裡那個嘶嘶嘟噥著 _噢得了吧你就是受不了看見他不開心_ 的討厭聲音。  
克羅里掀了掀唇，他知道他可以輕易奪回阿茲拉斐爾的注意力，噢他當然可以，他只需要讀出他的名字，一點點他最擅長的、針對天使的小誘惑，阿茲拉斐爾的目光就會回到他身上，但……

他盯著那幾本書好一會兒，聳聳肩，將之前拿下的墨鏡掛回臉上，果斷轉身走出了書店。


	3. Chapter 3

第一次見到阿茲拉斐爾的人，會有三種印象：他是英國人；他很聰明；還有，如果有棵樹上爬滿噴了笑氣的猴子，那麼他會比這棵樹還快活。

已知的是：不管某些詩人如何堅持，天堂都不在英國；阿茲拉斐爾的確很聰明，某種專屬於將才智妥善運用了數千年之後淬鍊出的智慧。以及，一棵樹上即使掛滿了一千隻抱著打字機苦思要做或不要做的猴子，也可能會快活不起來；天使即使發現造出性別算是件愉快的事，也可能在其他時候為了某些別的理由陷入憂鬱。

現在的阿茲拉斐爾就是久違地，陷進只屬於他自己的憂鬱狀態。

距離上一次他感覺這麼糟糕可能已經隔了數百年，當然，不是指那個失敗的世界末日，末日倒數的那幾天他的確極其鬱悶，但那和這完全是兩回事，那是徹底而確切的、預期將要發生的災難，他在之中無能為力卻也同時能夠盡力奮戰，一個源於自由意志的對抗，選擇後的行動。他對世界末日無奈又生氣，但並不沮喪，更何況克羅里總會站在他身邊，就結果來說，其實還算不壞。

而現在？現在這些惱人、令人焦躁又無計可施的……東西，其實什麼也不是，只是情緒問題。

他可以應付這個，他總是可以。他曾經在那個令人哀傷的星期日之前幾天為詩人畫家買來遠超出幾先令能換得的炭筆，坐在他身邊陪他畫完最後一幅畫；他曾經坐在凋萎如死花的文豪病禢前，以香油膏他汗溼的額，在他蒼白的嘴唇上留下再不可能毀滅任何人生的吻；他曾經無聲走過作家窗邊，在傻小熊身邊留下一片亞士頓森林的落葉；他曾經攪動行刑者所能付出的所有慈悲，令他在可憐的文學家被綁上火柱前先行結束他不被國王直視的生命。

他應付得來，他只是需要一點時間。

阿茲拉斐爾知道自己該動一動，至少去給自己弄杯熱可可，熱可可總能讓心情好轉──多少有點效果。他應該，但他不想。他唯一做的只是蜷起身體待在那裡，細柔的灰塵緩慢穿透髮絲，他絲毫不動也似掉落，掉落，感覺像是自天空墜入了天空。

有些什麼靠近他的那時，他遊離的神智的確稍微回歸了一點，就那麼一點。有個物體帶著冷涼的體溫撫過臉頰、肩膀，拍開幾不可見的落塵就像拍開惱人的雲朵，然後慢吞吞地爬上沙發，小心翼翼推開堆疊的書本，撥開他提不起勁反應的手臂之後貼靠到胸口，同樣溫度的存在擠進他微微曲起的雙腿間，恬不知恥地成了被他圈抱在懷裡的一團。  
原本只是隱約盤據在周圍的、惡魔的氣息現在徹底入侵他的私人空間，卻又同時矛盾地不帶侵略性，就只是待在那裡像是他從來就不曾也不會走開。  
那令人……安心。  
阿茲拉斐爾散渙的意識在某個時刻突然想通了自己為什麼這次會躺在這裡，有一絲陰鬱和幾乎同時並存的喜愛之情懶洋洋在被碰觸的皮膚底下舒展開來，他悶悶不樂地哼哼，那冷涼的柔軟的修長的討他憐愛的聚合就在那同時清晰成了明確的形象。

「你需要給我一個擁抱，天使。」惡魔發出甜美的嘶聲，幾乎不像個誘惑──或者說的確不是，畢竟會吞下這塊餌食的本就只有阿茲拉斐爾一個。

天使的某種本能跳過他直接踩上了惡魔言語搭成的橋，一滑到底，潔白雙翼倏然開展，將他和懷中的克羅里一起裹了起來。阿茲拉斐爾眨著眼，在發現自己做了什麼後又安靜了一小會兒才吁了口氣，「我感覺不好，」他說，低微的聲音藏在羽翼下柔軟一如被寒霜凍裂的鉛塊。

阿茲拉斐爾喜愛這個世界，特別是那些專屬於人類的創造力，就是那份喜愛讓他忍不住收集書本和畫作之類同時兼具形式與內容雙重意涵的物品，神經兮兮地藏在他的老書店裡把自己搞得像是盤據洞穴的傻龍。他的喜好如此廣泛和漫無邊際，有時會連他自己都忘記了其實就算是他也有特殊偏好。當然不只是獨特版本的聖經們（那更多是種惡趣味），或他就是忍不住著迷的預言書，他喜歡黃金時期的古典推理小說，熱衷不把傻氣軟弱視為缺陷的圖文故事，偶爾，他也把極具像想力的恐怖（科幻）小說和羅曼史視為搭配起司與一杯好酒的絕佳良伴。  
而在那之中，偶有一些特定的人類，某些深具想像力的創作者，讓天使就是忍不住走得更近一些，站在遠處的觀望、偶然的相遇後意氣相投的往來，以及，那些特別、特別的存在，他就是無法忍受他們孤孤單單離開這個世界。

那也算是天使的工作，一般來說不對他造成困擾，但就是會在某些時刻，那些累積的哀傷、惋惜，和對逝去之物的憐愛會突然成為難以舒解的一團硬塊哽在胸口，而這一切的總合，對阿茲拉斐爾來說就是沮喪。

克羅里回想著散落天使身邊的那一小疊書本，知道那不過只是挑起阿茲拉斐爾沮喪的微小契機，一如之前他注意到或沒注意到的每一次，甚至不是為了特定的哪個人，阿茲拉斐爾就只是突然意識到了那些基本上來說不屬於天堂的情緒，然後決定放任自己被壓垮。

「我早該把他的書全部偷走。」克羅里靠向他，叼下他臉上被壓歪了的眼鏡的動作堪稱神乎其技，「或是那頂帽子。」

「……你怎麼敢。」漫不經心地從他嘴邊奪回眼鏡，收折起時歪斜的鏡框已經恢復原樣，阿茲拉斐爾陰鬱地說，「那可是初版書。」

「反正他的書總是被偷，」蠢動的手指在天使不可見之處癢了起來，克羅里完美忍住了「偷走點什麼」這個念頭帶來的愉悅感，「我都偷過兩次了──」在天使瞪來之前他聳起肩，語尾嘶嘶的氣音介於不情不願與揚揚自得之間，「我每次都有放回去，你根本沒發現！你沒發現就不算偷。」

「可你現在告訴我了，」阿茲拉斐爾嘀咕，「我心裡會知道它們被偷走過。」

「你也可以想成它們失而復得了兩次啊。」

阿茲拉斐爾思考了一小會兒，「好吧，我接受這個。」

沒有錯過天使嘴邊微微抿起的微彎，克羅里靠向他，舌尖接下那朵並不自覺的笑意，「我去逛了你喜歡的那家咖啡吧。」

「啊，那家。她的咖啡和蛋糕都別有特色。」

「咖啡是不錯。那位小姐說有個夏天的新菜色，我想你大概會喜歡，就買了。」

「我記得她提過要到下週才會、」阿茲拉斐爾眨眨眼反應過來，「噢。是什麼？」

「阿芙……什麼來著，冰淇淋加上雙倍濃縮咖啡，」克羅里的口氣很隨便，「她熱情推薦了花生口味。想吃嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾很輕地動了動，羽翼圈出的空間狹窄又溫暖，而克羅里完美填滿了每一寸可能讓他重新想起那些沮喪的空隙，冰淇淋應該很好，咖啡當然也會非常棒，「……那很好，克羅里，但或許晚點。」

「或者我們應該去半人馬座阿爾法星上做愛，」惡魔輕聲說，分叉舌尖緩慢爬過天使柔軟的唇，「背向黑洞和煩人的地球，下個世紀再回來。」

克羅里澄金的豎瞳在羽翼間錯的陰影裡閃動彷彿收整了一整個銀河，阿茲拉斐爾注視著他好一會兒，才忍不住笑了出來，「那裡很無聊，你受不了的。」

「我就是說說。」克羅里全不打算反駁，「話說回來，那裡沒有冰淇淋，沒有露天劇場，沒有俏皮的小鼻煙壺，」在挖出天使的所有嗜好上，克羅里畢竟有六千年培養出的深厚功力，「沒有故事──」

「沒有人類。」阿茲拉斐爾悄聲說，語尾嘆息似的拖得長長，克羅里喃喃著 _誰要你愛走到人類身邊_ ，天使為此翻了個白眼，「我可沒把一個婚變的散心之旅搞成失蹤懸案。」

「那可不是我的錯，你得怪黃蜂。」

為克羅里故作無辜的口吻很低很低地笑了下，阿茲拉斐再次安靜下來，停頓漫長又短暫，「我知道人類都會死去，克羅里。」

「我們知道。」

「我們知道人類都會死去，也知道他們去了哪裡。」

「至少知道其中一些，對。但大部份你特別喜歡的都在地獄，你知道的。」

阿茲拉斐爾癟了癟嘴，幾乎等於是個彆扭的同意，「我有時會想，為什麼只有人類擁有想像力和創造力。」

那其實不是個問句，但克羅里還是皺了皺臉回答，「因為人類知道自己會死，而他們能用的時間就是只有那麼一丁點，恐懼就是完美的驅力，我都快覺得想像力是偉大計畫裡最惡毒的一個禮物了。」

「克羅里。」

惡魔聳起一邊肩膀，嘶嘶咕噥著 _好嘛好嘛不可言說_ ，「你別告訴我艾爾加在天堂新寫了什麼有趣的東西。」

「威風凜凜啊，」阿茲拉斐爾喃喃。

「放心，地獄也一樣，就說莫札特吧，他每天開心得很，但別西卜送他的空白樂譜他只寫了三頁，那三頁還是在他還沒搞清楚地獄……就只是地獄之前寫的。」克羅里翻了個白眼，卻意外有著微微的笑意，「當然，沒完成的有三千多頁，你知道別西卜會把那些樂譜一頁一頁撿起來好好裝成一冊又一冊，就等著哪天他高興了可以好好把這些寫完嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾看了他一眼，「不是吧？」

「而且面無表情地撿，那畫面真是……驚悚，不是我愛的那種驚悚。」他強調。

阿茲拉斐爾想像著那個畫面，努力克制那陣和惡寒混淆不清的笑意，「這真是……出人意料。」

「粉絲啊，」克羅里搖頭，「是不可理喻的。」

忍不住噗哧又迅速拉平嘴角，「我們不該背後討論他人，那不道德。」

「就算別西卜毫無道德可言也不行？」

阿茲拉斐爾卡了一小會兒，「不行……好吧，一點點或許可以──不，最好還是不要。」

「你猶豫了。」克羅里指出。

噘起嘴，阿茲拉斐爾掙扎了很短的幾秒，「所以站在莫札特窗下的是別西卜嗎？」

「他從來沒能搞清楚人類的交易契約到底是怎麼運作的，」就算是克羅里也不禁抖了一下，「也搞不太清楚人不能一直被盯著工作，生理和心理上都不能。」

「……主啊。」

「但他也夠後悔了，所以這事就算了吧。說個更好笑的，那三千多頁裡就連一頁安魂曲的後續都沒有。」

阿茲拉斐爾在真正的同情（雖然不能確定是針對哪一邊）和忍不住好笑之間痛苦掙扎了一下，「一頁都沒？」

「一行都沒。」克羅里強調，而這次阿茲拉斐爾真的笑出聲來，「天啊。」

克羅里瞇起眼注視天使眼角終於被笑意攻佔的細小皺摺，他靠向他而那些輕柔的笑就跟著移轉到克羅里唇上，藏在羽翼之下的親吻帶著咖啡的香氣，阿茲拉斐爾又多吻了他好一會兒才慢吞吞退開，卻還是將額抵著他的，「……你想他去了哪裡呢？不在天堂，還好不在。」

知道阿茲拉斐爾所說的「他」指的是誰，有時克羅里懷疑「他」是阿茲拉斐爾在這麼長久的歲月之中最喜愛的作家，但他畢竟有著身為惡魔應有的嫉妒之心，出於禮貌他就是該嫌棄一下那位先生，「當然也不在地獄，」克羅里嘶聲說，「有些人就是這樣嘛，不照別人的路走。」他注意到阿茲拉斐爾微微睜大的眼，又是那種不管是否刻意都份外圓滾滾的眼神，克羅里翻了個白眼，「他在中軸地的山頂和那邊的大小神們擲骰子玩，講故事給那隻大笨龜聽，你明明自己也知道！」

我想聽你講出來啊，阿茲拉斐爾喃喃，聲音低的如同耳語，克羅里發出幾個不爽的小噪音，又是惱怒又是好笑，「沒人贏得了他的，就連死亡都不行。」

「或許真的是這樣。」

「就是這樣。」克羅里嘶嘶噴氣，「我要去吃掉冰淇淋，你再不起來我就連你的份一起吃光。」

「你才不會。」

「就會。」

「這很幼稚，克羅里。」

「不好意思喔，我是惡魔，把人惹火是我的天職。」

「但我餓了。」

驕傲的惡魔卡了一秒，乾巴巴的喉音忿忿滾動，「你骨子裡真的就是個王八蛋，天使。」

阿茲拉斐爾微笑起來，「我也愛你，克羅里。」

最終他們一起吃掉了那些阿芙佳朵（這真是令人……讚嘆的美味，阿茲拉斐爾說），雖然是在他們又多懶散發呆了幾天之後（無聊、毫無建設性、不如睡覺啊，克羅里說）。  
然後他們一起去了那間阿茲拉斐爾偏愛的咖啡吧，咖啡師對整整兩週沒有出現的書店主人表達了真誠的關懷之意，又在看見克羅里時略略訝異地睜大眼，這次推薦了他倆西西里檸檬氣泡咖啡搭配奶酒燕麥蛋糕。阿茲拉斐爾熱情讚美了她的手藝，克羅里則如同過往的每一次，對熱情於美食的阿茲拉斐爾投注比美食更多的興趣。

他們沒有去半人馬座阿爾法星上做愛，這次沒有。阿茲拉斐爾認為永遠不會，克羅里認為任何事都有可能發生。

在多重宇宙的某一個世界，巨龜悠然游向宇宙盡頭，而世界中心之巔，骰子咔啦咔啦落在宇宙棋戲的棋盤上，愉快地轉呀轉，轉呀轉，永不停歇。


End file.
